sejarah kuciran rambut Hizashi
by MizunaHyuuga
Summary: saudara kembar yang sangat tak bisa dibedakan, samp[ai-sampai anaknya pun sering tertukar karenanya. (huahhahaha...ooc banget, gaje fiksi, yang penting jadi :P)


_Ini cerita konyol-konyolan aja…_

_maaf yaa, kishimoto senseeii…==;  
_

_(siap-siap mau digampar orangnya, bawa guling ma bantal *lho bukannya itu mau tidur?)  
_

_hah yasudahlah, silahkan dinikmati ceritanya haha...  
_

~~~...Sejarah kuciran rambut Hizashi...~~~

Zaman dulu, duluuu banget, tetua Hyuuga melahirkan dua orang anak kembar. Kakaknya diberi nama Hiashi dan adiknya Hizashi. Wajah mereka amat mirip, sangat-sangat mirip sehingga orang tuanya kerepotan bagaimana membedakannya. Untuk itu, mereka diberi tanda masing-masing oleh sebuah anting, yang mana Hiashi digunakan ditelinga sebelah kanannya dan Hizashi di hidung (*author: eehh maksud saya telinga..==;) sebelah kirinya. Anting itu mereka gunakan hingga mereka dewasa.

Mereka berdua hidup sangat,sangat akur. Kemana-mana mereka selalu berdua. Hingga mereka dewasa dan menikah. ( *author :mereka juga melakukannya bersama-sama..ckck==;)

Tak lama kemudian, mereka akhirnya melahirkan (*author: eh, maksud saya istrinyaa…*Hiashi ma Hizashi= "buset dah loeee…") seorang anak. Sialnya, istri Hizashi meninggal setelah melahirkan anak pertama, disusul istri Hiashi yang meninggal saat selesai melahirkan anaknya yang kedua. Setelah itu, mereka sepakat untuk tinggal bersama di sebuah mansion warisan orangtuanya.

Pada awalnya, tak ada masalah bagi anak-anaknya dalam membedakan ayah-ayah mereka. Karena waktu itu Neji, anak Hizashi, masih lengket banget sama ayahnya, Hanabi anak Hiashi yang masih kecil pun begitu. Jadi bagi Hinata, sekali lihat pun sudah bisa membedakannya.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Neji tumbuh semakin besar, Hinata dan Hanabi juga. Sudah saatnya Neji dan Hinata sering menjalankan misi diluar desa. Dan selalu kembali dalam keadaan yang paling menyedihkan (*author: anda tahu maksud saya kan? ). Begitupun Hanabi yang sudah mulai belajar di akademi. Hiashi dan Hizashi yang tumbuh semakin tua, terlihat semakin lengket satu sama lain, dan semakin tak bisa dibedakan. Pada akhirnya muncul masalah bagi anak-anak mereka.

Neji pada saat itu baru saja pulang dari misi. Wajahnya terlihat kusut masai dengan kuciran rambut yang sudah mulai tak keruan bentuknya. Ia melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya. Pada saat itu, muncul Hiashi yang baru saja selesai keramas.(maklum, semua laki-laki dirumah itu rambutnya kaya bintang sunsilk semua..==;)

" asik dah, jagoan udah pulang.." kata Hiashi. Neji hanya menengadah lalu mencium tangan pamannya. Hiashi melongo. Pada saat itu, muncul Hizashi. Neji hanya melangkah gontai melewati ayahnya begitu saja.

" selamat malam, paman.." ujarnya sambil melambai lemah pada ayahnya. Ayahnya tercengang. Kemudian..

GREEEKKK!

Neji terperanjat kaget. Ayahnya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil memasang tampang jutek. Di tangannya terdapat peralatan tidur lengkap, persis kaya orang mau pindahan. Belum hilang kebingungan Neji, ayahnya menjelaskan sambil nyengir kuda.

" inget ga tadi kau salim sama siapa, terus ngacuhin siapa?" tanya ayahnya jenaka. Neji mengerutkan dahi. Mengingat-ingat. Tak lama ia tersadar. Matanya sudah salah lihat ternyata (efek dari misi kelamaan..==;). Kemudian ayahnya melanjutkan.

" biar ingatanmu segar, ayah akan bantu kau dengan tidur bersama hari ini…lagipula aku kangen tidur dengan anak semata wayangku…." Katanya sambil ngeloyor begitu saja masuk kamar. Neji yang melihat gelagat buruk marah-marah tak keruan.

" AYAH ! aku kan sudah umur 13 tahun, masa mau tidur kelonan?!". Kemudian Neji ngebatin.

_Buset dah ni bapak gue mau ngapain sih?!_

Namun Hizashi tak peduli, dengan entengnya dia menggelar alas tidurnya, kemudian ambil posisi di sebelah Neji. Oiya tak lupa, tangannya pun ikut memeluk putra kesayangannya itu. Alhasil, semalaman Neji kepanasan akibat pelukan ayahnya yang terlalu erat, plus badan semua pegal-pegal setengah mati gara-gara baru selesai misi.

Berbeda dengan nasib Hinata dan Hanabi…

Waktu itu, Hinata baru saja pulang dari misi panjangnya. Sudah nyaris 3 bulan Hinata tak melihat adik semata wayangnya, juga para boneka-bonekanya yang banyaknya bejibun itu. Wajah dan jaketnya belepotan lumpur semua. Tak lama, muncul adiknya. Kelihatannya baru saja pulang dari akademi. Wajahnya kelihatan stress berat akibat tugasnya yang juga bejibun, tak kalah dengan banyaknya boneka Hinata.

" kami pulang…" kata mereka serempak. Kebetulan Hizashi lewat ke koridor sambil membawa kue. Niatnya mau buat camilan nonton tv. Demi melihat keponakan tersayang Hizashi menyambut dengan senyum luar biasa manisnya.

" wuuaaahhh…neng-nengnya udah pada pulang nihh…" kata Hizashi. Mereka hanya mengangguk sambil mengambil kue lalu menyalami pamannya. Hizashi bengong. Kemudian keluar Hiashi dari ruang keluarga. Hinata dan Hanabi hanya melewati ayah mereka sambil menganggukkan kepala. Kemudian terdengar suara sedih Hiashi.

" kalian ga salim sama ayah kalian?" tanyanya. Hinata dan Hanabi mengangguk.

" tadi sudah…" ujar mereka. Hiashi makin sedih.

" ayah mana?"

Lalu terdengar isak tangis. Hinata dan Hanabi kaget, lalu memperhatikan baik-baik dua laki-laki yang berdiri di belakangnya. Akibat dari itu, Hiashi yang merasa anak-anaknya melupakan dirinya menangis tak keruan selama 4 hari empat malam. Hinata dan Hanabi kerepotan setengah mati karenanya.

Dan akhirnya, mereka bertiga kumpul untuk bermusyawarah.

" senpai, gimenon neh?" tanya Hanabi sebal. Sudah menginjak hari kelima ayahnya merajuk. Hinata yang ikut kena batunya, hanya menarik nafas pasrah.

" hmmm….repot juga…" ujar Neji tak kalah bingung. Seminggu ini ayahnya selalu ingin tidur bersamanya,dan sudah seminggu pula ia tak bisa tidur akibat dengkuran ayahnya yang luar biasa 'merdu'nya. Hinata memalingkan wajah, tak tega melihat tampang Neji yang begitu nelangsa.

Neji menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tak gatal sambil menganalisa.

" ayah kita sama-sama aneh, sama-sama sinting, sama-sama.."

" senpai, itu sudah sifatnya sejak dulu.."

" ya ya, aku tahu. Jadi…"

" kalo dulu sih gampang bedainnya, senpai kan masih manja sama ayah-ayah yang aneh itu…"

Pletak!

Jitakan Neji landing tepat di kepala Hanabi. Hanabi memberikan death glare supernya dengan gratis, Hinata bergidik melihat adiknya, Neji membalas dengan super duper death glare. Kemudian suara halus Hinata menghentikan glearing contest itu. Ia datang dengan ide yang cemerlang. Lalu semua sepakat.

Esok harinya…

" waahhh…jadi kelihatan beda yaaa…" ujar Hinata senang. Neji nyengir sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Hizashi hanya senyum-senyum sambil memegang kuciran rambutnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan mengaduh Hanabi. Tak lama pintu terbuka. Hiashi keluar dengan tampang dingin. Tak ada perubahan berarti pada rambutnya. Lalu keluar Hanabi. Neji dan Hinata kaget setengah mati meihat penampilan Hanabi. Wajahnya bengkak sebelah.

" ayah gamau dikuncir dua, ane-ue.." katanya.

Semua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kecuali Hiashi.

~~~...end...~~~


End file.
